Moon's on Fire
by FerrisBuellerLovesMe
Summary: Ginny Weasley and Luna Lovegood are in for a whole world of hurt when the two Slytherin boys they crush on begin crushing on them back. Sometimes the ice just ca't put out the fire, sometimes he doesnt want to, and sometimes, the moons on fire. LLBZ DMGW
1. You said you didn't know who I was

Head Boy. That's all Draco Malfoy ever wanted to be and- he wasn't. Though pardoned for that little mishap with Dumbledore's death, Draco still did not make Head Boy. Oh no, he was not good enough for that title apparently.

And it wasn't like someone better than Draco got the badge. Oh no, Potter hadn't received it nor had his stupid weasel friend. Nope. Goody-two-shoes Granger had gotten the badge of course, but the male badge was not of the Lion's house. Nor was it a bird, or a badger. The badge had gone to a Snake. A snake that was not Draco Malfoy.

"Stop being such a baby Drake," Blaise Zabini smirked. He was the snake to steal Draco's shiny silver badge right out from under him. If possible, Blaise Zabini had grown even more handsome over the summer. His body was lean and fit from working out and he had sported another inch or two. High dark hair flowed in a shaggy cut to make him look like he belonged on a poster taped to a teen girls bedroom.

Blaise Zabini was a stud, point blank. And he knew it too, relishing in his title as Slytherin Slut.

"I am not being a baby- and don't call me Drake," Draco shot back, but it was obvious he had been- and still was- pouting over not receiving the badge. Compared to Blaise, Draco seemed to have regressed in his looks this summer. He was skinnier, less angular and pointy faced, but a soft glow now came from his silver eyes. His hair also was loose and shaggy to the point any girl wanted to twist their fingers in it.

"Merlin Princess it's just a badge," Blaise smirked knowing it was much more than a silly badge. It was power; it was the ability to take points away, it was-

"Move over a bit, the rest of the train is full."

Blaise looked up from his badge to the girl who had just sat down next to him, pushing him over on the seat a bit even. Bright blonde hair covered the side of her face while a Quibbler, which she had her nose buried in, hid the rest. Blaise glared at her evilly, but she did not see nor feel his ice. Instead she just turned the page and continued reading.

"Don't glare too hard, you might just hurt yourself," she noted though her eyes had not left the page. There was a sense of dreamy fun in her singsong voice. Blaise grew a bit red in frustration and Draco, of course, snickered as his best friend's power as Head Boy was already beginning to diminish.

Blaise started in on her, hoping to prove that not only was he a true Slytherin, but a hard ass as well. "Excuse me, I don't know who you are but this is-"

"Luna Lovegood." She interrupted, face still in the pages. Blaise glanced at Draco with alarmed eyes. Obviously the boys were not used to this type of interruption or interaction concerning girls. Usually they were giggly and flirty, or sitting on their laps doing naughty things.

"Excuse me?" Blaise snapped at her.

"Luna Lovegood," she said it annoyed and finally brought down her magazine from her face, "you said you didn't know who I was, and now you do, may I go back to reading now?"

Luna didn't wait for Blaise to answer and stuffed her nose back in her Quibbler, a sly smirk on her lips the boys could not see. Blaise made faces as if to talk, but no words came out. Draco snickered at Blaise.

"Go to hell," Blaise finally decided on saying, but it was not to Luna, but to Draco's laughter. Luna noted this too and made no response, but turning the page.

"I think it's a known fact that's where I'm heading," Draco smirked sarcastically. That was the fun with Blaise, best friends that could say anything to each other and still have fun from it.

"Hogwarts will be better now that I'm Head Boy," Blaise smiled just to make Draco glower. Silence continued between the three as the trip continued, both boys too loss for words in how to rid the bird from their compartment.

The train started slowing to a stop and Luna Lovegood stood up, removing her magazine from her face for the first time that was longer than a few seconds. Her sandy blonde hair went almost to her waist this year and her eyes stood out more than ever. Blaise now noticed that though this girl was small and petite, she was something of a hidden beauty- why hadn't he just tried to hit on her in the past half hour? He could have gotten some shagging in before he even got to Hogwarts.

And he was just about to comment on her simple beauty when, in an instant, she swooped down and gave each snake a kiss on the cheek and left.

Both boys touched their hand to their cheek and stared after her.

"What in the bloody hell was that?" Draco murmured awe struck.

"I don't know," Blaise smirked, "but I sure as hell liked it."


	2. I said a Slytherin, not TWO slytherins

With wand behind her ear, Luna followed the crowd into the Great Hall with a mischievous smile on her lips. Instead of making her way to the table that matched her colors, she flocked to the red and gold Lions that sat proudly, though their leader had not returned along with them.

"You owe me five Galleons," Luna smiled as she sat down to her best friend, Ginny Weasley. Ginny almost choked on her pumpkin juice.

"You did it? You kissed a Slytherin?" Ginny's eyes were almost as wide as Luna's. Luna laughed and nodded.

"Two of them," Luna smirked. Ginny gasped.

"Which ones?" Ginny had a feeling it would be one of the dimmer Slytherins in the group.

"Those two," Luna said and pointed across the hall to a mess of dark hair and a mess of blonde hair.

"Draco Malfoy AND Blaise Zabini, I don't believe you," Ginny shook her head.

"I so did, see, watch!" Luna smiled brightly and laughed, catching both boys eyes. She then did something very un-Luna like, she winked. Draco's eyes went immediately to his food. However, much to Luna's surprise, Blaise winked back causing a great blush to spread over Luna's cheeks before she buried her face in her Quibbler.

"I get first fuck," Blaise claimed Luna like meat, watching her blush as red as her silly radish earrings that he found oddly, cute.

"That's lovely Zabini," Draco deadpanned, "She'll really want a shag from you if you say it like that."

"Course I won't say it like that, I'll go up to her and act all sorry for being an ass to her on the train, maybe give her a single rose too, then take her back to my dorm and shag her brains out," Blaise smirked. Draco didn't look any happier with this description.

"You're disgusting," Draco stated and pushed away his dinner. Though unknown about the Malfoy boy, Draco had a different mentality of girls that Zabini.

Draco had never had a steady girlfriend. He had many shags, but he had never had a girlfriend- there was Pansy, but she didn't count. It wasn't that he was a disgusting pig that only thought of sex, but that he actually wanted someone right for him that was not interested in just sex. Go figure his best friend being the King of Sex though.

"You know you want me," Blaise smirked and Draco just rolled his eyes.

"Can it Zabini and listen to me, don't go shagging that poor Ravenclaw just because she wasn't bright enough to know that kissing the Slytherin Slut on the cheek was enough to get her cherry popped."

"You really think she's still a virgin?" The sly smirk on Blaise's face made Draco hit his arm.

"Yes, look at her, she's as innocent as a button so don't you dare go corrupting her."

"Fine, fine," Blaise said rubbing his arm, "what about her friend?"

"Zabini..." Draco warned.

"Great Merlin fine, but what in Salazar Slytherin has gotten into you Malfoy? No shagging innocent girls? What the hell happened to you this summer?"

"None of your business."

"I'm your best friend."

"Still none of your business," Draco snapped and got up from the table. Blaise growled, but Draco just started walking away.

"As Head Boy I demand you to tell me!" Zabini yelled after Draco.

Draco just held up his middle finger and kept walking.

"It looks like they've had a row," Luna commented. The two girls had been greedily watching the comments between the two Slytherin boys, wondering what words were actually being exchanged. Maybe it was a good thing they could not hear though or Luna would have gone very red in eh face and Ginny most likely slapped one, or both, of the Slytherin boys.

"No kidding."

"This is all you're fault."

"My fault? How is this my fault?" Ginny threw her hands into the air and spoke with them dramatically. Luna watched on as if this was nothing new, and really, it wasn't. Ginny always had a bit of fire in her. She had to. Ever since her first year when the Dark Lord almost ok over her soul, one would suspect she had gotten a bit defensive and headstrong to make sure she never got wrapped up in dark magic again.

"You're the one who dared me to go kiss a Slytherin," Luna stated matter of factly and withdrew her Quibbler to read. Ginny rolled her eyes. She had gotten used to conversing to the front cover of the Quibbler ages ago.

"Yes, but I said i A /i Slytherin, not two Slytherins. And I didn't think you would actually do it," Ginny sounded all too much like her mum when she chastised the male Weasley's.

"Never assume that nothing will be done, for something is always done, even if that something is nothing," Luna popped her eyes out from behind the magazine. Ginny groaned. This was impossible.

"If you wreaked their friendship because you snogged them both- Luna Lovegood I'll-"

"Why do you care Ginny? He's Draco Malfoy, you're supposed to hate him," Luna taunted standing up from the bench as she noticed McGonagall coming towards her, ready to make her go back to her own table. Luna left with her know it all smirk.

Ginny did a header to the table.

Supposed to being the key word.


	3. Kiss Train Me Not you Why?

This wasn't such a good idea. He had just gotten back to Hogwarts. Really, it was night one. He shouldn't be doing this. Hell he was Head Boy and would get in very big trouble for this. He could get his badge taken away... and even worse then it could be given to Draco (though no one actually trusts the poor bastard anymore). And it wasn't that Blaise thought Draco would make a bad Head Boy, its just... its Draco! End of story.

Though Draco would probably not be following a little blonde girl with bright blue eyes down the hallway.

Nor would he be hiding every time she looked up from her Quibbler and over her shoulder to see if she was being followed.

Blaise didn't know why he was doing this either. He was not normally the type of guy to be following a girl after hours. Well he would be, but usually the girl knew he was following... usually they were holding hands... and usually every few steps there was a bit of spit swapping before continuing down the hall. Never had Blaise ever followed a girl unsuspectingly.

But there was no other way to do this. What he was doing exactly he wasn't very sure of either. Actually Blaise had no fucking clue why he was following Luna Lovegood.

So when he was absent mindedly tapped on the shoulder from behind- making him jump about two feet in the air and all his hair stand on end- and asked "What the bloody hell are you doing following her?" he really didn't know what to say.

"I repeat, why are you following my girlfriend Zabini," Seamus Finnegan asked most upset that his girlfriend was being followed by the school Sex God.

"You-Your girlfriend?" Zabini asked incredulously, losing his cool for a mere second.

"Yes, we started going out this summer, what's it to you?" Seamus raised an eyebrow and with the slight pause gave Blaise enough time to recompose himself and because his Head Boy, biggest asshole in the world, self once more.

"To me? Oh nothing. I couldn't care less really. Though now that makes me curious why she kissed me on the train, I mean it definitely wasn't a kiss one would give their mother..." he played poor Seamus well.

"She what?" Seamus sounded like Blaise with the reputation now; he just had to work on the stuttering.

"Kiss. Train. Me. Not you. Why?" Blaise was having too much fun messing with the Gryffindork's mind.

"Why shouldn't I have kissed you on the train, you were very nice to let me sit with you," Luna popped up out of nowhere, scaring both boys and making them slightly jump out of their skins.

"So you did kiss him?" Seamus rounded on her as soon as he got his demeanor back. There was a slight red on his cheeks that made all his freckles disappear for the moment. Blaise would have pointed and laughed if he had not been so interested in the Quibbler Luna held in her hands. For the first time tonight he realized she was reading it upside down.

"Yes."

"Yes what?"

"Yes I kissed him."

"You kissed him? I can't believe it. Luna I'm your boyfriend, that's not how things work!" Seamus pulled at his hair and stomped a little. Luna just blinked with her wide doe-like eyes.

Well, you see, Seamus would not have been so angry about this if he knew the kiss had been only on the cheek. Just as Ginny would not be tossing and turning in her bed trying to get the thought of Luna kissing Draco out of her head at this exact moment either.

For you see, Luna gave kisses on the cheek out like chocolates on Halloween. It was her special way of saying thank you. And really that's all the kiss on the train had been, a thank you kiss. So if Ginny or Seamus knew this they would not be so upset.

Well, actually, Seamus still would be because he's also rather upset that the only kisses he has received in the last two months of dating Luna have been on the cheek. He lips were suffering from withdrawal along with his sex drive.

How long was it going to take before she just gave it up to him?

"Things don't work, but grow and love. If you must work at it than it is not love, but work," Luna explained simply. Blaise smiled softly at her quick wit and when her soft blue eyes traced over his features a slight pink tinge hinted at her cheeks.

Seamus looked ready to murder.

Instead of turning on Luna, he turned to Blaise, sticking a knurled finger in Blaise's face. "Touch her again and die," Seamus stated point blank, before wrapping his arm around Luna, "come on Luna, it's after hours anyways."

The couple walked away and Blaise stood still watching after the blonde haired beauty. He really was not sure what had happened, but he liked it. Luna herself was trying her hardest not to blush. Not because Seamus had put his arm around her- he had done that many times, mostly in hopes to grope at her breastestes with his panda hands- but because Blaise's smile.

She did a quick double-take over her shoulder to see if he was still watching her, and he was. She put a little wiggle to her booty as she walked and he suddenly smiled, causing her to smile just as much. Neither was very sure of what was going on between them, but all they knew was to blame a kiss on the cheek.

"If he tries to talk to you again, I want you to tell me, okay?" Seamus instructed Luna and she nodded numbly. He seemed to do this a lot, as if she was a lost puppy he was guiding home.

"I mean, he's a bad person Luna. He's dark and he tries to get in every girls pants. All he wants is to take advantage of you. That's why he was following you, if I hadn't come I don't know what he would have done..." Seamus continued talking, but Luna tuned him out.

She had no idea why she had ever thought it would be a good idea to say yes to being his girlfriend.


	4. You've made a snake very lovesick

There had always been a price to pay being born a Malfoy. At first, Draco had a reputation to live up to. Snotty, arrogant, egotistical: all traits that a Malfoy must encompass. As the years progressed he had become the very person he hated, his father. And yet, even after Lucius was thrown into Azkaban, Draco continued to be the very bastard that he was.

That is, until this past summer.

There was a change in Draco. He no longer pursued to be as his father wished. He was quieter, less apt to speak out or badmouth any mudbloods. The professors all took notice of this on his first few weeks' back. They all had been hesitant to let the boy back. Harry Potter had reported Draco as the one to try and kill Dumbledore, and well, any student with a plot against the Headmaster (even if they were unable to perform it) should not be allowed back to school.

However, it was the events of this summer that had also let Draco back into school.

His mother died.

No longer did Draco receive packages in the mail of cakes and candies. He didn't get any encouraging notes to keep fighting, nor did he have anyone fighting for his well-being. No the only thing Draco had left was a father in Azkaban, a will stating he got the manor once his father died, and

"And here you can have rest of this," Blaise pushed his plate over towards Draco. Draco questioned at Blaise from the corner of his eye and continued reading from his Defense Against the Dark Arts book.

Blaise pursed his lips together, but did not say a word. He was watching Draco closely. His best friend was acting different, for obvious reasons. Blaise knew about the plan about Dumbledore's murder as well as Mrs. Malfoy's death. Yet, all in all, he was still concerned for his friend.

"You have to eat."

"I already did." Draco said not even a second after Blaise tried to beckon Draco to food.

"You ate an apple and two slices of toast. That hardly counts as a breakfast," Blaise stated and Draco just shrugged. A low growl came from Blaise. He had not been able to keep that close of watch on Draco with the large amounts of homework and Head Boy duties getting in the way. If one was to be looking in from the outside they would have suspected Draco and Blaise to be-

"In a row, that has to be it," Ginny explained as she watched the Slytherin table like a hawk. Luna scoffed and rolled her eyes. Ginny had been watching the two snakes for the past two weeks, completely convinced their friendship had been ruined over their kisses.

"Luna! They hate each other because they are fighting over you!" Ginny whined. Luna slammed down her Charms book and looked across the table at Ginny.

"Ginny, you are acting like Lavender Brown when Ron was talking to Hermione."

"Don't even mention them." Ginny glared fire. Luna knew better than to being up the Golden Trio with her. Luna shook her head.

"You know what, if you are that scared that they are no longer best friends, go tell him it was a bet," Luna told her.

"Why don't you, you're the one that kissed them," Ginny fought back. Truthfully she was terrified to face Draco and tell him that Luna's little kiss was just a dare for if he showed too much sadness her heart might just break.

"Seamus will have a heart attack if I go talk with Blaise," Luna turned the page of her book, "he already tried to hit Blaise the other day for helping me pick up my things when my bag ripped."

"I highly doubt it ripping and Blaise helping were merely coincidence," Ginny smiled wryly.

"Not the point," Luna couldn't help but smile at that too. She was enjoy the little bits of attention Blaise had been giving her in the past three weeks. One morning there had been a black rose delivered to her, another time a butterbeear cork ring to match her necklace, Luna knew Seamus would never think of such romantic things.

"How long have you been dating him?"

"A few months maybe?" Luna didn't even know for sure. That had to be a bad sign.

"Have you kissed him yet?"

"He's tried a few times, but I always turn my cheek. Somehow when he comes at me with his lips all I can think about is a very large goldfish and start to giggle," Luna confessed with a slight blush. Ginny shook her head laughing. "Now will you go tell them?"

"Fine, I'll go over, but I won't like it," Ginny pouted.

"Yes you will, Draco will be over there," Luna smirked and Ginny glared before getting up at swiftly making her way over to the Slytherin table.

Ginny's little crush on Draco was well known by Luna. Luna had been there the moment Ginny had suddenly taken a liking to the Ferret Princess. Sure it was rather odd since Ginny had dated Harry most of last year, but as you've noticed- she doesn't like talking about Harry, or even Ron and Hermione who decided not to come back to school as well.

It was a simple type of liking. She liked his smile and the way he looked soft, like if he were to wrap his arms around her and pull her close to his chest she would melt into perfect. Why now and not before? That's for later of course.

Ginny walked with her head held high over to the Snake's, but as she did Blaise Zabini noticed with a grin. She rolled her eyes as he walked up to her with his sexy smirk, placing a hand on her shoulder to whisper in her ear.

"My my the little Gryffindor has surely grown up, walking over to the Slytherin table as if you're wanted. Tell me little one, who is it that your heart chases?"

"Zabini get your head checked," Ginny growled. Blaise bit his lip then adjusted himself a bit.

"Checked."

Ginny made a disgusting groan.

"You're chasing ice, love, what you tell him isn't going to make anything better," Blaise informed Ginny with a shrug. Ginny stared at him, afraid he could see right through her, and all he did was tap her nose with a single finger.

Upset with herself, she pushed by Blaise and made her way over to the seat he had just vacated. Without waiting for an invitation she sat down next to Draco, her bright red hair swaying lightly to the side to cover the side of her face that faced away from Draco.

"Excuse me mudblood, you're not wanted here," Pansy Parkinson from across the table shot at Ginny.

"Parkinson, get your eyes checked, she's not the mudblood, she would never be in a hundred years," Draco shot right back at Pansy. Pansy pursed her lips together in anger while Ginny sat and stared at Draco.

"Please keep staring, it's helping mend my ego," Draco smirked. However, the way he said it was not the hard bitter ice one would suspect, but there was a hint of sarcasm and playful joking laced within it. Ginny bit her lip, looking past Draco at Blaise who was standing from afar, watching. She shook her head and started over.

"Malfoy-"

"Draco."

"What?"

"My name is Draco."

"Oh... um... Draco," the name tasted sugary on her tongue as she blushed at her mistake. "The kiss Luna gave you on the train. It didn't mean anything, I dared her to."

Draco watched Ginny with a smirk. He would have forgotten about that kiss had Blaise not been taking about Luna for the last three weeks. He looked over his shoulder at Zabini- who was watching Luna now- and smirked.

"You've made a snake very lovesick because of it," Draco commented.

"I what?" Ginny choked on her words, she shook her head as if that was not important, "I just thought you should know since, well, it seems you and Blaise have had a row about it."

Draco laughed. Not a hard bitter laugh one would suspect from the blonde, but a soft chuckle. Ginny was having troubles trying to keep her normal pale shade.

"Blaise and I have rows about many things love, but not about a little peck on the cheek," Draco told her.

It was very odd watching the two talk in a civilized manner. Pansy was having a conniption fit and every once in awhile opening her mouth to interrupt, but then did not have the gusto to do so. She looked like a rather large fish with the way her mouth kept opening.

"A what? A kiss on the cheek?" Ginny was shellshocked. Oh she was going to kill Luna. "Luna made it seemed like she snogged you senseless."

"No," Draco smirked, a small dimple forming, "just a kiss on the cheek like so."

He leaned forward and swept his lips on her cheek with a chaste kiss as he would have given his mother. Ginny turned the color of a tomato; Draco chuckled and got up from the table.

"Don't worry about Zabini and I, the one thing we don't get in rows over are girls," Draco smiled at her and walked off towards the door, which Zabini was conveniently standing next to, trying to speak to Lovegood. Draco rolled his eyes and approached next to the blonde.

"You're boyfriend looks ready to murder my boyfriend," Draco smirked. Luna looked ovr her shoulder to see, sure enough, Seamus raging about Luna to Dean.

"Well he can go pottle a snortsloggen," Luna said matter of factly before walking off. Draco looked after her as if she was on some form of illegal substance, while Blaise smiled, wrapping his arm around Draco.

"I'm in love," Blaise sighed.

"You've lost your marbles. She has a boyfriend who's ready to murder you."

"And the red head has a Boy Who Lived who is no longer here," Blaise answered coyly.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Draco snapped.

"That maybe she's the final ingredient to melt the ice."

"You've definitely lost your marbles."

"Think about it Princess."

"The only fire to melt my ice is your blazing one." Draco deadpanned.

"I know, I'm something rather delicious aren't I?"

Draco laughed with an eye roll as the bells for class rang. They both shrugged and walked to their next class doing boyish things and making perverted jokes as they went.


	5. It's a tied game & Zabini is blushing!

Sometimes, Draco truly, hated this sport. Really he did bask in the glory of being the best seeker for a bit since Potter was off, but it was not until Draco Malfoy walked upon the pitch to play Gryffindor this afternoon did his hatred completely fuel.

There she was, all five foot something, bright red hair and fuck more bit of spice to her than she had ever had years before. And Sweet Slytherin, she was fucking smirking at him... and he i liked /i it.

It went all downhill from there.

She was on his tail the entire time. Not once did she leave him be as they circled the pitch. No matter how much he sneered at her she would just roll her eyes and push into him more. Just like Draco, Ginny was fighting her crush on him by, well, being a bitch.

The weeks had gone by and neither had talked since that bit by the tables. Blaise still kept tab on Luna Lovegood, sneaking times to speak with her about almost anything. He had this strange attraction to her that grew every time Seamus's told him to go fuck himself and Luna giggled. He was finding him rather addicted to her giggles.

It wasn't like Blaise was doing any good at his job on the team either this Quidditch game. Twice Draco (and the attached Ginny) almost had gotten hit by a stray bludger Blaise Zabini was supposed to block. Though he found it rather difficult when Luna Lovegood was the one doing the announcing.

"Blaise Zabini hits another bludger with his very powerful left arm, though one would wonder how said arm got so strong- I mean doesn't he have girls to do that for him?"

"MISS LOVEGOOD!"

"Sorry Mr. McGonagall, anyways the score is- do you care about the score? I mean really there are much more important thing, like finding out how soft Blaise Zabini's hair i really /i is..."

That had to tell you what was on Luna Lovegood's mind. Her boyfriend, Seamus, was none too happy about it, therefore playing crap as a keeper. The goals kept tally up, though close in tow. No one was quite aware of the score, once in awhile Luna would note 'Oh a goal!' but nothing much more.

It was not until Ginny and Draco went into a dive, Luna reported the true score. "IT'S A TIED GAME AND BLAISE ZABINI IS BLUSHING!" Well, as much as a score you could get out of her anyways.

The dive itself was something fantastic. Though Ginny's broom was much slower to Draco's brand new racing broom, she had gabbed onto his arm to both slow him down and use his speed. Their robes mangled into a green and red blob that went tumbling downward, and like Harry Potter's very first game.

They tumbled extravagantly as they both hit the ground with a thud. It was impossible to see who had gotten the snitch. And that was because they both had. Both had a wing of the snitch and then began to wonderfully wrassle on the ground for it. Suddenly they froze and the ball rolled on the ground and then stopped still. Luna gasped loudly in the announcers box.

"Holy poop! They broke the Snitch!"

From five feet above the ground, Blaise Zabini fell off his broom- laughing.

"Bloody hell, I can't believe McGonagall called it a tie. I had the snitch and that little Weasel stole it right out of my hand!" Draco raged as he and Blaise walked back from the locker room, Blaise still had a bit of a smirk on his face.

"You're piece of the wing was clearly bigger," Blaise sniggered as Draco gave him a hard glare.

"And not only that, but bloody hell when is this relationship going to pay off! Here I am waiting around for a bloody fucking kiss after two months Luna! How long is it going to take?"

Quickening their pace, the two Slytherins rounded the corner to see Seamus yelling at little Luna Lovegood. Eye larger than normal, Luna stood in front of Seamus with puffy red cheeks and tears running down her cheeks like waterfalls. Blaise literally growled.

Which of course caught Seamus's attention.

"What th hell do you want Zabini?" Seamus rounded in on Blaise. Draco, who could read Blaise like a book sighed and shook his head.

"Come on Love, this isn't for a lady's eyes," Draco said holding out his hand for the tear-ridden moon goddess to take.

"Malfoy if you touch her, I'll kill you," Seamus threatened, which probably wasn't a good thing with the anger in Blaise's eyes.

"Please do, really I'm about to do it myself anyways," Draco commented, spreading his arms wide for Seamus to attack him. Blaise glared at Draco and hit him over the head.

"Take Luna around the corner, now," Blaise said through gritted teeth. Right now was not the time for Draco to be depressed. Draco gave a dramatic sigh and pulled a very shell-shocked Luna out and around the corner.

"Alright Zabini, why don't you just save yourself the pain an give up now- I know she's fucking you and you're going to pay for it."

Though Blaise had pretty much thought all he would end up doing is yelling at Finnegan, that last statement made him pull back his left- and very powerful- arm back before sending it right into the lion's nose.

"How dare you say such a thing about someone so goddamn pure! To get a kiss from someone like that you should be honored, not upset that you have yet to receive one.!" Blaise yelled as Seamus groaned on the floor from his broke nose. Blaise spit on the ground and pulled out his wand.

"I don't care what she says Finnegan, she's not yours anymore so stay the fuck away or I will kill you," Zabini held his wand so taunt that the boy on the ground actually believed this Slytheirn would murder given the chance.

"What you're breaking up with me for her?" Seamus yelled back. Blaise grinned and put his wand away. With his foot he nudged Seamus's cheek still with a smile on his face.

"Glad you understand English Finnegan, you better get the Hospital Wing before that gets worse," Blaise smirked and then kicked Seamus hard in the ribs.

Blaise then walked around the corner to see Lovegood sobbing onto Draco- who looked none too pleased about it and rather awkwardly holding her. Laughing, Blaise grabbed Luna from Draco and she easily shifted what chest to sob into.

"Now, now Love, no more crying, I fixed him for you," Blaise cooed to her and Draco smirked slightly. She nodded and sniffled away her tears. Lightly resting his thumbs on her cheeks, Blaise wiped away the rest of her tears with a soft smile. Draco was rather sure he was going to be sick.

"But-but you hit him!" she stuttered slightly which Blaise found as cute as her giggle- though tell anyone that Blaise Zabini thought something was cute you might as well end up on the floor next to Seamus.

"Yes, well, he said some mean things about you and I won't allow anyone to talk in such to a girl, let alone my moon."

Luna blushed about fifty different shades of red.

"But you still hit him..."

Blaise sighed.

"Fine, fifty points from Slytherin because Blaise Zabini had to be the knight in shining armor and rescued his princess," the Head Boy said sarcastically, "better?"

Luna smiled and nodded. Getting up on her tippy toes she gave him another kiss on the cheek and pushed away any more stray tears with the back of her hand.

"Thank you," she blushed and walked away. As on the train, Blaise's hand had gone to his cheek. Really if she gave him any more of those he would forget how to even walk.

Draco watched Luna go and the two stood there in silence for a bit.

"...hey I thought I was your princess!"

Blaise hit Draco over the head once again.


	6. And All I Got Was a Kiss

Sitting at a table in the library was one of the oddest sights in the entire lifespan of Hogwarts: two Slytherins, a Ravenclaw, and a Gryffindor studying together. Though much studying was not getting done as every few moments one would sneak a look at another and have to look away quickly to not look suspicious.

Well, all but Blaise; he had no problem showing he wanted little Luna Lovegood.

With her wand behind her ear, Luna sat atop the table with legs crossed while everyone else sat in the chairs as they were supposed to. She was an odd bird, but Blaise liked that. She was a dove in his eyes, pure and innocent. Half of him wanted to take her by the lips and bring her up to his room to corrupt, while the other half wasn't even sure if he should touch her and soil her pure wings.

Across from each other sat the other feuding couple that seemed to be spending more and more time together- bumping into each other in the halls, sitting down at the same table in the library, etc. They called it coincidences, but Blaise had never heard of a coincidence that was planned.

Draco would never admit he was trying to see the littlest Weasley. Sure he had some sort of thing for her, he finally was made to admit it when Blaise had gotten him in a head lock last night and would not let go until he did. But really, those things go away. It wasn't like he was infatuated with her... just interested.

Ginny herself was puzzled with the beating of her heart and her thoughts. Draco Malfoy was pure evil, and yet she agreed to come sit with him because Luna wanted to sit with Blaise. Luna had taken to being by Blaise whenever Seamus was lurking around. Though Seamus was not in the library at the moment so Ginny had to wonder what was really going on in the Blue Moon's mind.

Luna shifted her bum and scooted off the table without a word. Blaise's blue eyes followed her as she disappeared into the bookshelves.

"You should just ask her out already," Draco mumbled not lifting his eyes from his book.

"I should tell you the same thing," Blaise snapped back in a hiss that Ginny could not work out. Though she was perfectly able to tell it upset Draco to the point of hitting Blaise in the arm for it.

"Again lover, harder," Blaise purred. Ginny giggled to the point her cheeks went red; Draco just glared hard at his lover.

"Um Blaise... can you come help me reach this book?" Luna asked innocently standing in front of him, coming out of no where. The Fire nodded with a smile on his face; she seemed to cause a lot of those. She held out her hand, which he took graciously. Draco smirked and Blaise hit him over the back of the head.

"Luna lead him back behind the bookcases, then down another, pullinh a u-turn and hiding behind a statue.

"What are we doing?" Blaise whispered into Luna's ear. He had crept up behind her and he was so close he could was able to decide her hair smelled like rain.

Luna turned quickly as he leaned over her. "Give them some time alone."

Blaise in an instant scooped up her lips in his and wrapped his arms around her, kissing the little angel passionately.

"Blaise Zabini holding a girls hand... I never thought I would see the day," Draco smirked when Blaise was finally out of earshot. Ginny looked up over her book at Draco smiling.

"She really likes him you know," Ginny grinned back. Draco could just see the tops of her rosy cheeks over her book; it was rather cute and sexual all at the same time.

"I'm getting rather jealous with the way he talks about her so much," Draco quipped back with a smirk. Ginny giggled. She knew Draco was witty, but she thought that came with his cold comebacks to Harry, not just his overall personality. She was realizing she did not know much about Draco.

Draco himself was finding himself oddly attracted to the girl. She had this fire to her that caught his eye, but it was the little quirks like the blushing and her little comments that seemed to get his attention. Damn it, was he going soft?

"I want to thank you, for helping Luna with Seamus," Ginny set her book down. Draco noticed the sincerity in her eyes and if there wasn't a table separating the two of them would have pressed his hands to her cheeks and snogged her senseless. Wait, snogged her senseless? Where the hell had that come from? This was Ginny Weasley.

"I didn't do anything, Blaise did all the fighting he-"

However, Draco was interrupted by a heavy slam of skin against skin.

In the next instant Luna Lovegood was shooting out from between the book shelves, gathering her things, and trying to escape the library. She would have done so if Blaise had not run after her and had a hold of her wrist.

"Luna, please don't-"

She shook her head; Draco was almost sure she was crying. He was in a bit of shock, Blaise may have been a bit forward with girl's but to make one cry?

"Let go of me!" Luna pleaded, her bright blue eyes made contact with Blaise's and the Slytherin boy froze. He immediately let go and the injured little bird ran out of the library forgetting her robe. Ginny glared at both Blaise and Draco before following Luna outside.

"What the hell did you do Zabini?" Draco turned on his friend who flopped into a chair and sagged down immensely in it. Draco wished to point out Blaise had a red mark the size of Lovegood's hand on his cheek but thought it better to refrain from mocking the boy at the moment.

"I just- I just-"

"He touched my breastestes." Luna sobbed into Ginny as they sat on the stone steps two flights up from the library.

"He what?" Ginny asked, though there was something comical about the way she said it.

"We were snogging and his hand, it touched one of my boobies! And then I hit him for it! " Luna looked out between her fingers that covered her face as she cried. Ginny was in a bit of shock. So that;s what that noise was, Luna's hand on Blaise's cheek.

"You were snogging him back there?" Ginny asked incredulously and Luna nodded before breaking out into harder sobs. Ginny realized that it might not have been the best thing to say and held Luna closer to her. "Did he hurt you, was it under your shirt?"

Luna shook her head. "No, that's the problem!"

Ginny was utterly confused now. It was always hard to follow Luna, but this was a little much.

"He hand his hand on my boob and was squeezing it and I i liked /i Ginny!" Luna sobbed. Ginny couldn't hold her laughter.

"Luna you slut!" Ginny giggled and Luna sobbed harder.

"I know!" Luna gasped through her tears. Ginny laughed, wrapping her arm around Luna motherly.

"Luna I was joking, you're not a slut," Ginny told her and Luna sniffled a bit to stop her tears. "Really Luna, you're sixteen you're allowed to kiss boys and its okay for you to like it."

Luna, thankfully, stopped crying. "I really like him Ginny," she whispered softly as if it was a secret no one was aware of.

"That's good because he really likes you too," a new voice cut in. The two girls looked up into Draco's silver eyes as he held out Lovegood's robe. "And I've been sent to tell you he would like to apologize for his actions and would like to take you out on a romantic date," Draco droned as if he was threatened to say this, and well, he had been.

Ginny smiled up wryly at him and the poor Slytherin boy had a flush of pink hit his cheeks. Damn her for doing this to him.

"Really?" Luna asked.

"Really," a fourth voice added to the mix. Luna looked up at Blaise who was now standing a step lower than Draco. Luna stood, biting her lip.

"I'm sorry I hit you..."

"I deserved it. It was your first kiss, it should have been more special than being felt up in the bookshelves," Blaise smiled at her. Luna's smile once again lit up her lips. Ginny smiled too, but at Draco who rolled his eyes and joined her on the step.

Blaise held out his hand to Luna, which she took timidly, and led her down the stairs, away from the prying eyes of Draco and Ginny. However, the two could see everything from where they sat still.

"And with your permission, I'd like to kiss you again, how your first kiss should have been," Blaise told her with a voice of velvet. Luna was falling. Hard. She let him touch her boobie and kiss her when he hadn't let Seamus do any of that in the months they dated. She nodded silently, her eyes blinking away left over tears,

With a soft smile Blaise leaned in and kissed the tears away to close her eyes. One of his hands was set gently on her hip to steady the princess as the finger tips of his other hand rested lightly on her cheek. With a deep breath of her soft spring rain smell he kissed right behind her ear lightly and along her jaw line to the side of her lips. With one final kiss he set his lips on hers, pressing them with a light amount of pressure. Just enough so she could realize how much she meant to him.

Up the stairs, Ginny sat mesmerized. It was beautiful. The softness of the kiss made her yern for that too.

"That's disgusting," Draco muttered annoyed at the public display of affection happening before his eyes. Ginny rolled her eyes and hit him in the arm.

"Hey! You hit me!" Draco said in shock. The only other person to hit him, well, playfully he supposed, was Blaise.

"What are you going to do about it?" Ginny shot back full of fire. Draco tried not to groan at how hot that made him. He was already rather hot and bothered by Blaise and Luna's kiss contrary to what he proclaimed.

"Well if I follow Blaise and Luna, I would get to feel you up," Draco smirked at her. Ginny let out a laugh and shook her fiery red hair.

"You wish ferret-boy," Ginny quipped. She turned to him and licked his cheek. Yes! Licked! And he had to bite his lip not to groan. Ginny stood as Luna rushed toward her, giggling, and the two girls took off up the stairs. Blaise approached Draco smiling, while Draco still sat in shock.

"She licked me."

"Damn and all I got was a kiss," Blaise smirked.

"You owe me," Draco stood up, brushing off his robes.

"That I do," Blaise ran a hand through his hair, "that's why you and Ginny are going on a double date with Luna and I."

Draco opened his mouth to say something, but nothing came out. Instead he just smiled.

"You can thank me later ferret-boy."

((A/N: The touching thing, I kind of got from another story for a much more talented writer than myself, Echo. I do not take credit for that idea as I do not take credit for these characters. They are not mine but JKR's. Also its finals week and so I've been out of it, but I hope to keep writing. Thanks for all your support! It's what makes me keep writing!))


	7. Don't Kill the Messenger

((A/N: I have my Statistics final tomorrow and Friday, but I decided to belt this one out. Don't kill meif its not perfect. Thanks for all your love though.Things are getting better- I finally chose my college: Loyola University of Chicago. Woo! 3 more weeks of high school baby!))

Chapter 7: Don't kill the messenger

There was this saying that floated around Ginny's house almost every day. No it wasn't 'I didn't do it!' though that was said an awful lot when the twins lived at home. This one was used almost every time someone told on another sibling to void Molly Weasley's anger from being shot right back at them.

Don't kill the messenger.

Yes, this was Luna's mantra at the moment as she walked down the corridors to meet Ginny at one of the towers. Don't kill the messenger. Really it's not her fault she wanted to go on a date with Blaise so bad that she had to do this. Plus Draco was nice... sometimes... though Luna thought he had shifty eyes.

With her blonde hair tucked in a braid, Luna walked slowly up the stairs in ballet slipper like shoes- her newest addition to her completely odd wardrobe. Yet Blaise said he liked them as much as her butterbeer corks today when they passed in the hall.

Luna was smitten. They kept running into each other and before she even had a moment to say hello he would literally take the breath from her as he kissed her. Yet it wasn't like the other girl's he kissed; Luna knew this by the way Draco rolled his eyes and stuck his finger down his throat behind Blaise's back. Luna didn't understand it completely, but she was quite aware she was the only girl he would pick up and spin as they kissed.

Being so smitten with Blaise though didn't make this easier. With her messenger bag that usually was full of books full of clothes and make-up, Luna walked up the stairs whimpering slightly.

"But you don't know her temper!" she whined down to Blaise who was at the bottom of the stairs with swollen lips to match Luna's. He smirked though; damn it why did she have to look so cute with her cheeks flushed red like that?

"You'll be fine dove, I'll see you in the entrance hall at six," he smiled and disappeared before she had time to protest. She groaned audaciously though that didn't lure him back to quip at her for being stubborn. Yet it was hard to do so when all he wanted to do was snog her when she acted so...so... Slytherin like.

Without luck Luna returned to walk up the stairs shifting the heavy bag to her other shoulder. The bag might be enchanted to be like Marry Poppin's bottomless pit, but it was a light as an elephant- she would have to work on the weightless charm a bit more tomorrow, but at the moment she had to convince Ginny to go on a date with Draco Malfoy.

"Ginny!" Luna yelled as she opened the door to find the red head sitting on the ledge of a window. Empty classroom would be the best place to tell her. That way if Ginny attacked she could lock her in and get a good head start before anyone let the Wealey fireball loose.

"About time you showed up," Ginny sighed and bit her lip. No she was not watching Draco Malfoy and friends having a snowball fight down below her. Ridiculous. You need to get your eyes fixed! She glanced away from the display below her to see Luna and her bag. At first glance she was skeptical.

"Hi Ginny!" Luna smiled. Hell she had to get some of that Gryffindor bravery.

"Luna... what's with the bag? I thought you said tonight we wouldn't do any homework," Ginny eyed Luna with her bright green eyes.

"Unless you call studying Slytherin boys homework," Luna grinned. Ah there was her bravery. No maybe it was that Slytherin cunningness Blaise passed to her through his lips.

Ginny's red little eyebrows furrowed. She may have a crush on the Slytherin and she may have licked him, but when she saw him in the halls it was not the same romantic, catch her in mid air with his lips kind of encounter as Luna and Blaise had. Actually it was no kiss and an awkward wave...

"We are going out tonight... on a date... with Slytherins," Luna informed Ginny bit-by-bit waiting to be attacked. Not her fault! Blaise suggested it. And-and-and she REALLY wanted to go out with Blaise Zabini. Well she already was- wasn't she? Oh not best not to think about what your not sure about if it may break your heart.

Ginny gasped. Her a date? With Slytherins? No no no because she knew that meant with Draco Malfoy. And she couldn't like Draco Malfoy and she definitely could not date him.

"Luna I love you, but this-this is crazy. Crazier than that time you wanted to catch Polka dotted Flutter-pixies in the Forbidden Forrest!" Ginny babbled. Luna smiled broadly. Yay! She wasn't going to be killed!

"Oh please Ginny! It would mean so much to me if you came!" Luna begged. Ginny wavered on her feet. FINE! She liked Draco. A lot. She thought about him constantly and watched him during dinner. Ever since he showed the slightest hint of liking her she could not get him off her mind. This was lunacy.

It all had to do because of this summer. She hated this summer. It was worse than when Tom Riddle started sucking her soul. Harry dumped her and then took Ron and Hermione away from her to who the hell knows where. Her mum sent her back to Grimmuald Place as the Order reworked their flanks and tried to cover for Dumbledore's loss. And okay so she wasn't supposed to be listening in to the Order meetings with the extendable ears, but she wanted to know where Harry was and if he was all right or if she could go visit him.

However, that's not what she found out. Draco Malfoy was found half dead in a pile of his own blood, a gash through his entire chest. She didn't know what to believe, but she hoped she wasn't right.

"GINNY!"

"WHAT!" Ginny shook her head out of her daydream and Luna's blue eyes glared at her in the mirror that had somehow appeared. Luna had taken over. Way over. Ginny had just let her. She sat in a short green dress in front of a mirror as Luna rolled curlers into Ginny's hair.

"Hold still!" Luna grumbled. She herself was in the same exact dress but an icy blue color. Ginny liked how it looked on Luna. On Luna the halter top dress was sleek and smooth, showing off her legs and making the blonde girl look taller. For Ginny the light green dress brought out her curves and chest giving her a bit- okay a lot- of cleavage.

"Luna I don't know why I'm letting you do this, Draco probably has no idea I'm his date and will probably be running for his dorms when he sees me walking down the stairs with you," Ginny grumbled smoothing her face with her hands.

"Don't you'll smudge your make up!" Luna poked at her and started un doing the rollers to give Ginny soft waves in her hair. "And if he's running to his dorms, it's with you over his shoulder and a tent in his pants!"

"You pervert," Ginny grumbled slouching in the chair she sat in. Luna laughed, but was completely happy. She was going on a date with Blaise tonight and Ginny one with Draco. Finally things were coming together.

Ginny wanted to complain and put up more of a fight, but she couldn't. Luna was beaming and she couldn't let the little Ravenclaw down. She was going for Luna, not herself, not Draco. Going for Luna to make sure Blaise didn't jump on his little dove with how much leg she was showing with her dress and silver strappy high heels. Yeah that's a good excuse.

The redhead stood up and bit her lip. Damn it. She couldn't deny it- she looked hot. Luna chose the right color dress to match her eyes as well as any Slytheirns obsession. However, she had to smile how Luna saved a bit of Ginny's Gryffindor ways by giving her gold shoes instead of silver. Each girl wore a bit of her own house and a bit of her dates. It was kind of cute how Luna's mind worked sometimes.

"You ready?" Luna asked and bit her bubblegum pink lip. Hell she was nervous. She felt naked. No not because of the dress, but because for the first time in years she had taken off her butterbeer necklace and radish earrings and now wore a pair of light blue moonstones in each ear that Blaise had given her the other day as a gift. No reason behind it besides saying they reminded him too much of her eyes for him to not buy them for her.

"No."

"Good," Luna smiled and grabbed Ginny by the hand and pulled her out of the empty classroom and down one of the many staircases. Luna looked at Ginny biting her lip.

"What?" Ginny snapped. She was kind of pissed that Luna had made her actually want to go on this date.

Luna took a deep breath her blue eyes looking down the staircase to the entrance hall, "The perception of beauty is a moral test."

And with that Draco and Blaise laid their eyes on the two most beautiful girls in the entire school.


	8. I think I'm Gay

((A/N: WARNING: this chapter discusses themes of gay sexuality. It is not meant to be offending in any way. If it does offend you, I apologize beforehand. I have nothing against gay people. My best friend is gay and I am part of the gay/straight alliance at my school. This chapter is written as a satirical comment on teenage hormones and Draco's inability to act anything over the age of 7. Thank you. Please comment if you have any concerns on the chapter))

"I think I'm gay."

"You think what?" Blaise looked up from the potions book he was reading in bed to look at Draco who just uttered a very off phrase for someone Blaise was sure very conscious of his masculinity.

"Gay. You know, like Tracey Davis with the pink and the rainbows," Draco made florid shapes by wiggling fingers in the air with one hand while the other held tight to the fluffy white towel that was wrapped around his waist. Blaise looked at Draco with a fishhook in his eyebrow and completely off guard on why his friend- who had been completely straight until this moment- thought he was gay.

"You've got to be kidding me, do you even know what your saying?" Blaise eyed Draco a little annoyed by this sudden discovery when they were supposed to meet two very beautiful girls downstairs in a half hour or so for a double date.

"Yes, I know exactly what I'm saying. I'm gay, I just have to be," Draco confirmed to Blaise with his hands on his hips. As Blaise watched the blonde he was oddly reminded of Mrs. Malfoy the time she scolded them for eating one too many cookies before dinner. (Of course they could have one or two cookies before dinner, they were spoiled brats like that, but fifteen became a little over the top even for someone as kind and gentle as Narsissa Malfoy.)

"And this has nothing to do with how you have a date with a girl in a half-hour and at the very end your going to be so happy you just got to be with her that you aren't going to care if you get laid or not?" Blaise put it very precisely.

"See! You think I'm gay too!" Draco huffed throwing up his arms in the air and walking over to his dresser. He pulled out a white button up and a black one. According to Blaise they had to look _nice _whatever the bloody hell that meant.

"Draco if I thought you were gay we would be a lot more than just friends," Blaise stated with a cool and arid tone that made the Blonde freeze and turn to stare at his friend. For a moment silence floated in the air and then:

"I so did not need to know that."

Blaise chuckled to himself lifting up the potions book again to read from. He was already dressed and had left Luna to go get Ginny ready an hour or two ago. He had been here with Draco for the past hour or so trying to calm his royal highness down. However, Draco was as jittery as a cat on acid and Blaise had more or less given up on trying to make Draco stop making excuses on why this was a bad idea.

"Which do you think? The black or the white?" Draco noted holding up the two button ups to Blaise. Blaise didn't even look over the top of his book.

"Black."

"You always say black," Draco groaned.

"And I would suggest a pink tie, but now that you're questioning your sexuality maybe its not the best thing to let Ginny think you rather date one of her brothers." Draco glared at Blaise, but the dark haired boy still did not look up from his book, which, of course, annoyed Draco even more.

"Will you at least look at me as you speak?"

"Fine," Blaise looked up and dropped the book on his chest, "better?"

"Yes. Now which one?" Draco once again held up the shirts

"The black one still, and that silver tie to bring out your eyes," Blaise said giddily.

"You sound like my mother," Draco laughed.

"Your mother's dead," Blaise deadpanned and Draco rolled his eyes. Yeah, sure, whatever!

"Fine then, you sound like my _father _how's that?" This who was mother and who was father thing was getting rather complicated. It may just be easier if I came out and explained it, but hey then what would cliffhangers be for?

"Your father doesn't give a shit about your eyes," Blaise smirked sarcastically and Draco nearly just about had it.

"You know what, if you're not going to help I'm just not going," Draco announced and stomped into the bathroom to pout. Blaise pondered if Draco really was gay... or at least a six-year-old girl trapped in the 7th year male Slytherin's body.

"You're going and you'll like it," Blaise announced through the door, getting up from the bed finally. He had on a pair of black pants with a green long sleeve button up. Around his neck was a loose black tie and he couldn't decide if he should wear it or go without it and have few buttons undone at the top for sex appeal. No tie was decided and he started to undo it.

"Luna's not going to fall for that crap so put in your tie and join the 'not getting laid tonight, but still enjoy the girl's company' club," Draco said coming out of the bathroom in black slacks, the black shirt, and the sliver-gray tie over his shoulder just waiting to be put on.

"So you've decided you're not gay then?" Blaise asked, fixing his tie back. Draco was right, Luna wouldn't know sexy if it hit her over the head with _Hogwarts, A History. _Ironically, it was her innocence that made her so sexy and attractive in Blaise's eyes.

"Definitely."

"How's that?"

Draco fixed his tie and started out the door as if he had never been nervous at all. Actually he was acting like he was trying to flee the dorms as quick as possible. "Because I just saw Vincent Crabbe wearing nothing more than a pair of graying knickers and the only thing I wanted to do was gag."

Blaise stood there for a moment as Draco waited at the door for him. "I'm so much hotter than Crabbe, you'd want me if you saw me naked." Blaise started out the door, past Draco who was now flustered. The blonde scampered after his dark haired friend.

"Wait, so are you saying your gay now?" Draco hissed as he caught up to Blaise in the queue to get out of the common room.

"No, of course not, I'm just saying if you saw me naked you'd want on me." Blaise smiled as if it were a fact, a fact that he was damn proud of too. Draco, who had been questioning his sexuality only fifteen minutes before this, was appalled. How could Blaise think he would want to shag him? Really now! Great Merlin they were best friends and best friends don't do that type of stuff.

"Would not," Draco fought back. He never liked anything assumed of him. He was a child in that respect. Actually Blaise thought Draco always acted like a child, but stating that was almost as dangerous as suggesting getting a pet ferret and naming it 'Princess.' Draco still had night terrors about that fourth year mishap.

The two rounded the corner and up a flight of stairs still twittering about how Blaise could so turn Draco on if he tried and how Draco could withstand anything Blaise threw at him. It went on some time and just before they hit the Great Hall, Blaise just about had it and stopped in his tracks. Draco kept walking a few steps and then turned around to face his friend.

"What he hell is that for? You're not getting cold feet last second are you? I am not telling Lovegood you stood her up! That's like suicide man, there's no way in-"

Draco was cut off by Blaise kissing him.

It was a short kiss, no tongue or open mouth even, just the laying on lips onto another pair of lips. Draco went rigid into some sort of shock and Blaise used that to his advance by kissing him harder. Draco finally cracked and realized what was going on, but instead of pulling back, hitting Blaise, and running for the hills- he kissed back. Blaise pulled back grinning like an idiot. Draco was confused more than his blonde hair could excuse him for.

A cold glare came from Draco's gray silver eyes at his best friend, who was just standing there smirking. Blaise's cool composure was irking Draco even more. He sure had a short fuse tonight. He needed to get laid.

"What the bloody hell was that for?" Draco finally exploded, hands in the air like a madman. After the mood swings Draco had gone through in this last half hour, Blaise was starting to wonder if Draco really was insane.

"Which part? The kiss or the stopping?" Blaise snickered.

"B-Both?" Draco countered in a stutter like a little girl not sure which is the socially correct answer. Blaise just laughed. He so won.

"You so want me."

"Do not!"

"You totally kissed me back!"

"Well that's what you do when you're kissed!"

"You could have pushed me away and slapped me."

"No, knowing you that'd only turn you on more and then you'd start humping my leg."

They had started walking again. Draco pissed and Blaise gloating. They rounded the corner and stood there waiting in silence. Draco tottered on his heals feeling irritated by Blaise's smirk.

"What if I'm gay?" Blaise asked turning to Draco. It was just then that Draco spotted a curvy blonde and a long legged blonde then. His silver eyes grew to the size of saucers and mouth opened slightly. Draco hit Blaise and with his eyes told him that Ginny and Luna just entered.

Turning slowly on his heal, Blaise looked over his shoulder and noted both the girls. His mouth went dry and he could have sworn he was seeing spots. Their beauty combined was too much for one very straight man. Yes, seeing the girls answered Blaise's- and Draco's- question.

"Graze on my lips, and if those hills are dry, Stray lower where the pleasant fountains lie," Draco recited beautifully. Shakespeare. The guy knew Shakespeare. "I am so not gay."

Blaise whole-heartedly agreed and took a step back to smile at the two girls.

"Ladies, well don't you look ravishing!"


	9. You told her Shakespeare didn't you?

(A/N: If you don't understand... a lot of this chapter is made of flashbacks. It should be easy to follow, but please contact me if it is not and I need to italicize the flashbacks.))

chapter 9: You told her Shakespeare didn't you?

With a plop, Draco lay down on the bed rather flustered looking. His hair was untamed and his tie loosed to where it was almost off. He had a cut on his lip and remnants on a bloody nose on his black dress shirt. Blaise was smart to have suggested the black shirt.

Blaise was sitting on his on bed with his book once again and looking rather pleased with himself. Well of course he was pleased with himself; his night had gone rather smoothly.

OOOOO

"Ladies, well don't you look ravishing!" Blaise grinned and walked up to Luna, wrapped his arms around her petite waist and spun her around smiling. She giggled and was flushed a bright red when he finally put her down and gave her a soft kiss on her lips.

During their display of affection, Draco shifted rather uncomfortably and Ginny pulled a strand of hair behind her ear. The action in itself- the little curl bouncing delicately- caused the snake to smile at her. Ginny turned a crimson color. His smiles made him look all the more handsome.

"Well aren't you going to tell the girl she looks beautiful?" Blaise cut in the quiet between Ginny and Draco. Draco glared at Blaise who just rolled his eyes before attending to Luna by attaching his lips to her neck. She giggled and wiggled trying to get out of his embrace. They were the oddest couple, but there was something beautiful about them as well.

Ginny shifted uncomfortably. Why had she agreed to this again? It made no sense and he was the enemy.

"See how she leans her cheek upon her hand? O that I were a glove upon that hand, that I might touch that cheek of beauty," Draco whispered into her ear when he took her hand and then kissed her hand. Ginny flushed a deeper color of red if it was possible.

Oh yes, that's why.

Luna noticed and giggled, grabbing Ginny from Draco and pulling her ahead of Blaise and Draco. She loved that Ginny blushed for Draco. It's how she did for Harry when they were in their first year. Except Ginny grew accustomed to Harry that by the time they were dating her blush was gone. Now the girl was upset with him so it made complete sense so she was now lusting for the enemy.

"What did you tell her?" Blaise nudged Draco as they picked up walking behind the girls.

"None of your damn business," Draco muttered protectively, very put off that he loved how Ginny looked when she blushed and the way her dress hugged her curves. Really now, couldn't she have worn sweats? It would make it easier to not want to ravish her by the end of the night if she had.

"You told her Shakespeare didn't you?" Blaise was too good of a best friend. Damn his perceptiveness.

"Go to Hell."

"No, sorry my friend, but I just got a ticket to Heaven," Blaise smirked, his eyes on Luna. He took a few steps faster to catch up to the girls, wrapping an arm around Luna and saying something in her ear to make her giggle, look over at Draco, look back to Blaise and giggle again.

Damn it.

OOOOOO

"You should probably go to Madam Pomfrey about your nose," Blaise suggested from behind his book. He himself had a scratch on his face, but did not look as thoroughly trashed as his best mate. He actually put the book down and walked over to Draco who had his eyes closed and looked like he was contemplating murder.

"My nose is fine Blaise," Draco murmured not opening his eyes. His nose wasn't fine though. There were purple circles under Draco's eyes pointing to all signs his nose had been broken.

"I wondered how Ginny is..." Blaise noted offhandedly.

"Pissed. Very, very pissed."

Dinner itself had gone fine. Maybe a little awkward, but fine at the same. The four talked and had fun at some little, expensive restaurant in the Hogsmeade Village. Ginny and Draco sat on one side of the booth, Luna and Blaise on the other. It was a bad arrangement. Not because Draco and Ginny were sitting so cautious and nervous about the other, but because Blaise just couldn't keep his hands off Luna.

They talked of their summers, of Quidditch, funny memories between friends, and things that happened in their classes. Blaise and Draco constantly picked on each other causing the girls to laugh as they all ate Italian food and drank butterbeer.

After the boys paid for dinner, they all went on a walk together and things were still perfect. The night was cool and refreshing as they walked down the streets of Hogsmeade. Blaise and Luna walked ahead of the sworn enemies, his arm around her waist hugging her close to his body and Luna resting her head on Blaise's shoulder.

"They are perfect together," Ginny smiled lightly as she and Draco walked a few meters behind. They weren't touching each other. Ginny was swinging her purse by her side and Draco had his hands in his pockets, looking at the ground with the occasional sneaking look at the beauty on his right.

"I would have never guessed them to have ever gotten together, but you're right- there is something oddly perfect about them," Draco smiled, looking over at Ginny. He was more or less smitten. It was hard to describe. He liked her. She was beautiful and fun. The entire time they had talked and it was as if she no longer saw him as Malfoy, but as Draco. He liked that she could see through the stereotype of him and into what he usually hid from people.

"She's the warmth to his fire," Ginny smiled looking at Blaise and Luna walking together in the moonlight. It was in that moment Ginny wanted to be Draco's warmth. She wanted to be walking down the street just like that with Draco Malfoy as crazy as it sounded.

And in that moment, Draco had not been more scared in his life. The way Ginny looked at him, he could see something in her eyes and it scared him- it scared because he liked it.

OOOOO

Ginny stalked up to her room and kicked off her shoes with an invigorated groan. This was bloody ridiculous. She hated how everyone had to treat her like a goddamn baby. She was sixteen, almost seventeen! She was going to be legal soon and no one could stop her then. If she wanted to kiss Draco Malfoy, then Great Merlin she could do it!

As the four walked back to the castle in the same manner, Draco had taken to holding Ginny's hand. It just kind of happened. He drew his hands out of his pockets, their knuckles touched briefly and he had the over bearing desire to lace his fingers in her hand and hold it as they walked.

The sight made Luna grin like Christmas had come early. Everything was going how it should be. She knew that Ginny and Draco could be just like she and Blaise, but they needed time to get accustomed to each other in this new fashion.

Once they hit he entrance hall it was time to split ways. Or well, so Draco thought. Instead Blaise smirked with his arm around Luna and lead her to the other side of the hall. The moment between Ginny and Draco got awkward. This was the time he normally suggested that they go spend some alone time in his room, but he had a feeling Ginny Weasley may just very well slap him for suggesting such a raunchy adventure.

"Come on, I want to show you something," Ginny smiled and grabbed Draco's hand and started pulling him through the halls. This was unexpected, even for her who had come up with the idea in a mere ten seconds before suggested it. She was crazy, but she was enjoying her night with Draco, which probably made her even crazier.

She took him not far from the entrance hall. Actually it was just a corridor right off it. Draco could still hear mumbled whispers and hushed moans of the two lovers they left behind. He was tempted to tell Blaise and Luna to get a room already, but the way Ginny took him and pushed him against the wall he was semi scared for his life.

"You have to promise to be nice," Ginny stood in front of him. Her flare was about her and there was a blush among her freckles; Draco thought it was adorable. She was trying to scare him and it was working. No girl had ever done this before to him. They fell at his feet usually. But no, Ginny Weasley was making him work for her.

"I'm never nice," Draco stated looking down at her with his silver eyes. Slight pieces of blonde hair feel into his eyes. Ginny felt herself trembling. She didn't know what she was doing. No, not the conversation, but why Draco? She should hate him so much. He was cocky, arrogant, and everything else that she hated.

"Then just don't hurt me, okay?" Draco noticed how upset she looked, worried even. He could see in her eyes she had been hurt terribly by love. Probably Potter. He didn't want to hurt her; he couldn't. As much as every bit of his male libido willed him to take her up to his room to have an endless night of shagging, he couldn't do it.

"Okay," Draco whispered as they had drawn so close together that his lips brushed against hers when he talked. It was strange, it was deafening, it was a miracle. They kissed. A long passionate kiss that started out reassuring and then transferred into showing her how much he did like her by licking her bottom lip to get her to open her mouth.

Ginny was just about ready to turn into a puddle. She was shaking so bad, but it was because it felt so right when she knew it to be so wrong. His hand moved behind her neck to support her head as his tongue darted into her mouth. She did the same with both hands around his neck to hold onto not only him for her knees had given out, but to deepen the kiss and make it last. If they didn't need to breath, the two would have stayed attached forever feeling safe and secure in the others arms.

They were so sucked into their own passion, they didn't hear a corridor on their left open up. It was the passageway from Honeydukes to Hogwarts. They didn't hear anyone scramble out into the hall. They didn't even hear the yelling start, the shouts of vindictive murder, or anything until they were unwillingly broken apart and Draco was hit hard in the nose by someone's fist.

OOOOO

"Ginny get down here!"

The voice echoed again from the bottom of the hallway. No. No, she was not coming down. She had locked even one of her closet friends out of the room. Thankfully, the one who really wished to speak with her was male. He couldn't get up to her dorm no matter how hard he tried.

It was horrid. She couldn't believe what happened. The date was fine, but Sweet Merlin! That kiss! And then what happened next! She was in such shock she didn't even react until Draco's nose was bleeding and Blaise ran around the corner to pounce on Draco's attackers.

"Ginny! Please!" More begging, but it wasn't going to work. After months of no word did he really think she was going to speak with him that easily? After what he did to Draco? Ginny stormed to her door and poked her head out to make sure the newly returned students understood her loud and clear.

"RON WEASLEY YOU CAN JUST GO TO HELL!"

"But-" another voice.

"YOU TOO HARRY!"

Hermione was smart enough to not say anything, though she wouldn't have had a chance with the way Ginny slammed the door making it perfectly clear she wished the Golden Trio would just sod off.


	10. Your Apple Almost Hit a Hufflepuff

((Just warning you, I'm rather rusty with this story, but I am attempting to write and finish it now

((Just warning you, I'm rather rusty with this story, but I am attempting to write and finish it now. So if this chapter doesn't follow the same patterns of humor and hilarity, hopefully I will get that witty sarcasm back the more I write my lovers.))

In the past twenty-four hours, Draco was only pondering one thing. No, it was not about what to tell Madam Pomfrey about who broke his nose. No, it was not about why The Gag-me Trio was back at Hogwarts. It was not even if Ginny would have gone up to his room after that deafening kiss. Sweet Salazar, he wasn't his pompous bastard self at all anymore, especially when his biggest interest was-

"What the hell are you reading Zabini?"

You can't blame Draco, throughout this entire escapade of dressing, dating, and fighting, Zabini had been more concerned about a simple book than Draco's complaints. Not that Draco could blame him; Draco told himself to shut up around midnight last night as he was going to bed.

This morning, however, after stopping at the Hospital Wing to fix Draco's nose, Blaise had picked up the very large book and began to read it during breakfast. Draco was impressed that Blaise was still reading; the hall was a complete disaster zone with all the noise. Most likely because Harry fecking Potter was back at school with his whiney mates.

"Hogwarts: A History, Third Edition," Blaise explained without looking up from his book, no matter how incredulously Draco stared at him. That wasn't even the right version for NEWT level history.

"Are you going to tell me why?" Draco asked when his silver eyes could not penetrate Blaise's newfound interest in history.

"Nope," Blaise smiled, finally looking up and around the room, most likely for Luna. Instead he spotted another sight worth mentioning, "check it out, Potter's in Dumbledore's old seat."

Draco looked up to see, indeed, Harry Potter was in the Head Master's old chair. Draco tried to contain his vomit and had to cover his mouth for moment, but he was able to keep his small breakfast out peanut butter on toast down. "If he's headmaster, I'm dropping out."

"But Princess, you can't leave me alone with him. Head Boys can't drop out," Blaise pouted.

"You won't be Head Boy anymore if Potter is the Head Master, you gave him a black eye last night, remember?" Draco informed Blaise.

"No, I was too busy reading my book," Blaise smirked before having to doge an apple thrown at his face. Blaise enjoyed tormenting Draco about this book thing because there were much more pressing events that Draco needed to not notice right now. Like how Ginny was not in for breakfast this morning or the front-page story of the Daily Profit.

"You should watch where you throw things, your apple almost hit a Hufflepuff," Luna with her long blonde hair sat down next to Draco and handed him back the green apple; Draco glared at her before taking the apple from her and biting out a rather large part.

"Ignore him dove, Draco's just upset that he has now received a broken nose from each of the Golden Trio," Blaise gave her a soft smile, though his eyes did not leave his book; Luna didn't seem to mind.

"Have you seen Ginny this morning?"

Now Blaise looked up.

"She's not here?"

Blaise groaned, "I had been trying to distract him from that, love."

"Well I just thought it had to do with what's on the front-page," Luna shrugged quite innocently.

Again, Blaise groaned, "trying to distract him from that as well."

Luna blushed bright red, "oh, sorry."

Blaise just shook his head at her, "no need darling, he's going to find out about it eventually; look Potter is standing up even." It was true; Harry Potter was standing from his place and walking to the front of the Great Hall to make an announcement to all the students. Draco's eyes followed Potter to the center and with Potter's Gryffindor robes billowing behind him, Draco decided that hitting Potter once more would be worth expulsion.

He decided not to voice this aloud for he knew it would end in a kick under the table from Blaise.

Potter stood there, proud and gallant, his glasses winking in the firelight. Draco once again did his best to hold down his breakfast; Blaise rolled his eyes and went back to reading his book. Luna, however, bit her lip, not sure what to do. Draco was about to be the center of attention quite soon and not even Blaise would warn him.

"Draco, I have to tell you something important," Luna started tugging on his robes. Maybe she could get him to leave the hall quickly, before Harry started his speech, but it was too late. Blaise thought about trying to stop his dove, but he was busy with his research and really, Draco was not going to care at all; it was bound to happen eventually.

"Professors and friends, I have come to Hogwarts this morning to inform you of the truth behind the Daily Profit reports," Harry began.

Luna took the pause in Harry's speech to whine to Draco, "Draco please, you shouldn't listen."

"They are in fact true."

"Draco, your father-"

"Lucius Malfoy-"

"Escaped-"

"Escaped Azkaban prison"

"Last night…" Luna pouted that she was unable to get out the new right away. There was a gasp through the hall and talking all around. Someone even screamed.

However, after a moment or too of ruckus, the entire hall quieted and looking in the direction of the Slytherin table.

Draco Malfoy had fallen out of his seat howling with laughter.


	11. ROFL Indeed

((hey guys, thanks for the reviews, happy your happy im writing again. Spread the word to your friends and all Blaise/Luna and Draco/Ginny lovers out there.))

**R.O.L.F. indeed**

Ginny Weasley hated her brother. Ever since this past summer she had taken an extreme disliking towards him, but now she officially hated him. How dare he hit Draco? How dare he think that he had any say in her life when he obviously no longer cared to stay around for his seventh and her sixth year? Bring in Harry who was the love of her life and pulled a freaking Spiderman muggle move about saving the world? Yes, she read Fred and George's comics and no, she did not find it ironic that Harry Potter was the wizarding world's Peter Parker. Peter Parker and Harry Potter could go be gay together for all she cared.

The last straw, however, was when she went to go down to breakfast this morning and found Ron still standing there, waiting to speak with Ginny. Had he not gotten the message that she did not want to talk to him about her life, the one he chose to remove himself form months ago? She had no idea where he had been, what he was doing, and Ginny was just as big as a worrywart as her mother. It wasn't nice to make a woman cry herself asleep at night because she didn't know if her brother was alive or not!

So when Ginny saw Ron standing at the bottom of the stairs, she pulled a U-turn and walked right back into her room, slamming the door shut. Ron yelled after her, as if that would do any good, and it wasn't until recently when she found that her anger could not overcome her hunger that she made her way down once more.

And he was still there.

"Ginny…" Ron pleaded with her as she held her head high and walked past him. Harry was nowhere in sight, luckily, for facing him at the moment would be the hardest thing for her to ever accomplish. It was one thing for him to return out of the blue, but as she shared the most stomach churning, heart lifting kiss with Draco Malfoy? She couldn't get Harry's look of disappointment out of her dreams last night, but only because she knew as much as she tried to deny it- Draco's kiss was much better than Harry's would ever be.

"I don't want to talk to you Ron Weasley," Ginny spat out as she stomped by him. Ron did not take the hint and decided to follow, matching his little sister's steps easily. She was not in the mood for a lecture, but Ron decided to give her one anywas.

"What were you doing with Malfoy last night? Was he threatening you?" Ron asked her very business like. Then shook his head; there was no reason to ask that, he had caught Draco Malfoy lip locked with his little sister. Of course the bastard was forcing her into something she did not want. Ginny, however, mistook Ron's headshake to mean that he had changed his mind about Draco and she gave into him finally.

"I was on a date," she told her brother simply.

"He stole you from a date?" Ron asked incredulously and the face of a fighting gorilla setting upon his features. Ginny groaned and stopped walking to face her brother, sticking her finger in his face with complete stubbornness only a mother could be proud of.

"He _was_ my date and he has been the most respectful male I have ever met. You would do well to learn a thing or two from him, at least he has manners," Ginny lectured. Ron was in shock, but recovered quickly.

"Ginny, he is why we are here. Lucius Malfoy escaped from Azkaban with Draco's help; we've come to arrest him and his queer little friend," Ron informed her.

"Tracey Davis?" Ginny's brow wrinkled. What did Tracey Davis have anything to do with this? The boy was out of the closet on both counts of his sexuality and his hatred of You Know Who.

"I think he means me, love," Blaise Zabini called out as he approached from the perpendicular hallway. He was with Luna and held up between them seemed to be a very happy, giggling Draco Malfoy.

"What the fuck is going on!" she swore and Draco broke into more giggles, losing his footing and tripping over the carpet. Luna let go in order not to fall with Draco and with all the blonde's weight clumped against Blaise, they looked like they were trying to attempt a very complicated foxtrot. That is until let go and Draco tumbled to the ground to laugh and roll around once more.

"R.O.L.F. indeed," Luna smiled as she stepped over Draco and hugged Blaise around the middle. Ginny tried to ignore how they seemed as if they had been going out for years and the bitter jealousy stayed locked inside, for the moment at least. She was the one being swept off her feet last night when this all happened, so she was allowed to be a little upset. Especially when her Prince Charming was acting like a child on the floor and possibly had lost all traces of his sanity. Life just seemed to hate her this year, didn't it?

Blaise smiled triumphantly at Ron's shock and slack jaw from the entire sight, "how's your eye doing Weasley?" Ron gave a cheeky smile that pointed to all types of hate, but gave no response; Zabini hit him bloody hard last night and he wasn't about to have a repeat with the other eye. I

Instead, turning to Ginny, Ron announced, "I'm going to go find Harry, stay put." She rolled her eyes as he left her standing there with her new friends.

Blaise turned his attention to Ginny, the redhead he rather enjoyed spending time with and frowned, "Ginny, darling, do you happen to remember the counter to a happiness charm? Luna and I seem to have had the same idea and he hasn't stopped laughing since."

It was true. Though Blaise had been pretending to read throughout the ordeal as well as ignore Luna trying to get to Draco first, he had gotten his wand out underneath the table and pointed it at the poor bastard. Knowing more than Luna about what was going on, Blaise had been instructed by Draco to charm him if the news about his father ever came about. The happiness charm was more to mask any eye rolls of sarcastic comments Draco would make, especially since he was already very aware his father escaped. It had happened months ago actually, the ministry had just not been paying attention.

Luna, however, with her great doe-like eyes foresaw Draco coming unglued with sadness knowing that his father had tried to escape Azkaban. There was a very large chance that his father would surely be found dead soon or have the dementor's kiss. Luna's innocent mind could barely handle the thought, no matter how wicked Mr. Malfoy was, and knew if it was her own father she would burst straight into tears. Therefore, she used her own happiness charm to make sure Draco could save some face and not cry.

The combination of both charms hitting Draco right in the gut from under the table, one right after the other, had produced the laughing pile on the floor between them now. The past twelve hours were not good to Draco and the next twelve weren't looking any better.

"Except for the giggling when we were going up the stairs," Luna smiled. The entire Hall thought Draco had lost his mind and when he would not stop laughing, Professor McGonagall asked Luna and Blaise to take him to the hospital wing for a sleeping draught, thinking the news had made the boy's sanity finally crack. Blaise, knowing better, had decided they needed to get him in the perfects bathroom and in a cold bath to calm the overjoyed ferret.

"Oh, how could I forget, I do love when that boy giggles. Reminds me of a naughty six year old girl," Blaise gushed provocatively.

Through the guttural laughter, Draco was able to get out in strangled laughter, "I'm going to kill you Zabini!"

"Better you than the dementors," Blaise smirked. Luna gasped and hugged him tighter, only resulting kissing her forehead, "don't worry Love, we'll get this sorted out once someone remembers the counter charm or it wears off, whichever comes first."

Ginny didn't understand what was going on, but she knew a few things that she didn't like. For example, Blaise and Draco charged for helping Lucius Malfoy escape prison. She knew it had to be impossible, the boys really weren't as bad as everyone thought they were. Yes, they were complete perverts and sometimes did not know when to leave their sarcasm at home, but that didn't mean they were Death Eaters. Then again there was that whole thing about trying to kill Dumbledore…

Oh dear, this is why her mother always told her not to play with snakes, wasn't it?


	12. Sweet Salazar His Abs were on Fire!

**Sweet Salazar His Abs were on Fire! **

Harry Potter was a very brave soul for stepping back into Hogwarts, especially with an arrest warrant for Draco Malfoy. It had been hard to acquire for the past six months, but with the help of Lucius Malfoy's escape, Harry had finally been able to secure what he felt was necessary to pay his respects to Dumbledore. The murder of his former Professor was next on the list. And the horocruxes? They were on there somewhere as well, but Harry's need for revenge had overtaken that mission as of lately. He wanted to deal with the smaller vengeance debts he owed first as if they were practice for the big one at the end.

The problem with arresting Draco Malfoy is that since he was still in Hogwarts care, Harry had to arrest him privately. He hoped to announce to the school that Lucius had escaped and ask Draco to join him for questioning. However, the idiot Slytherin went off the wall with a giggling fit and now Harry was in Dumbledore's office, no arrested Malfoy in sight.

Harry picked up something fragile and valuable looking before throwing it at the wall.

"Are we back to that once again Mr. Potter?" Dumbledore's portrait asked. Harry gave a dry laugh before slumping in his chair. He had lost everyone dear to him. The only person he didn't lose, he gave away, and now she was locking lips with the enemy? Harry had not even seen Ginny in the Hall this morning, otherwise he would have tried to talk with her, but what was he to do now? Wait for Draco Malfoy to stop laughing he supposed.

The ironic thing is, Draco's laughing had not let up. It had been over nearly two hours and he was still howling like some sort of maniac. Luna and Ginny had ran off to the library to find charm books in hopes to find the counter charm, but they had no luck. With every counter they tried, Draco just seemed to keep on laughing.

"Maybe he really did lose his sanity," Ginny pondered as they watched Draco laugh in a bath full of freezing ice water. His lips were starting to turn the same gray color as his eyes, but through his shaking teeth he was still laughing.

While the girls were in the library, Blaise had tried everything imaginable to get Draco to stop ranging from kicking him to trying to get him drunk. Nothing worked and Blaise had decided that he was going to get himself sloshed if Draco couldn't.

"No, he's my princess," Blaise grinned all lovable and huggable like. Luna giggled. Blaise was rather adorable drunk. He had already had one emotional break down about what they would do if they couldn't get Draco to stop laughing and he seemed on the brink of having a second breakdown quite soon. "I can't lose him!" Blaise sniffled and Luna watched as soft tears leaked down Blaise's cheeks.

"Aw Blaisey, don't cry, we'll fix him," Luna hugged Blaise. Drunken Blaise suddenly turned bipolar and grabbed her and smashed his lips to her. Drunk Blaise was also a horny Blaise. Luna pushed him off and Blaise slithered to the floor, pulling himself up against the side of the tub, and pouted.

"But how!" Blaise wailed, "what if he dies like this! What if we die like this? In a Perfect's bathroom and only one of us a virgin!" Blaise was rather existential when he was drunk as well.

Ginny froze and raised an eyebrow in Blaise's direction. She felt a distinct awkwardness drift over her, though she knew better by now than to be awkward around these two Slytherins. They took joy out of making others awkward. "Blaise," Ginny told him, "I'm a virgin as well."

A sudden quiet drifted over all of them. It didn't even register that Draco had stopped laughing until he exclaimed, "YOU'RE A VIRGIN?"

"Draco! My Love! You're not laughing anymore!" Blaise gushed with belligerent eyes of only love. He tried standing up to go hug his friend, but realized there was a bathtub in his way and could not figure out how to step over the ledge. Those ledges are quite complicated you know.

"YOU'RE A _BLOODY_ VIRGIN?" Draco repeated incredulously as he sat in a tub full of ice water. Bloody hell he was freezing! No longer laughing he was finally able to register this and wadded out of the tub. His abs felt as if they had been on the stupid muggle contraption his mother had bought one time- a bowflex or something of some absurd name like that.

As Draco hauled himself out of the tub, Ginny made no attempt to help. She just stood there with her hands on her hips in a very motherly fashion that would have scared Draco if he were anyone else. Sorry, but Mrs. Weasley had nothing on Mrs. Malfoy when anger was involved.

"Why do you care if I am a virgin or not? It's not like I ever said you'll be the one to have my virginity," Ginny said very sternly. Draco tried to chuckle, but Sweet Salazar his abs were on fire! His pain did not amuse Ginny. "You'll be lucky if I even ever kiss you again," she informed him.

Draco refused to comment on that. He could bloody well snog her whenever the damn he wanted after this mess she and her two rotten friends had put him through- yes Luna and Blaise were _her _friends, not Draco's at the moment- not to mention her brother hauling off and breaking his nose last night. "Can someone just get me a towel?" he shivered bitterly; he was in no mood for games or explanations.

"Here you go my Drakey-poo," Blaise went to hand him the towel, but then dropped it straight into the bath, "uh oh." Blaise again sunk against the bathtub ledge to pout like a two year old. He was seeing double as much as he hated to admit it. He gasped, as if he thought of a brilliant idea, then hugged Draco around the middle, attempting to even wrap his legs around Draco's, "body heat girls! Threesome for my sexy lover!"

The boys almost tipped over into the tub.

"Bloody hell Zabini, it's not even past half past ten yet and you're already three drinks past wasted," Draco groaned as he took the towel out of the tub. He was still freezing though as he pushed Blaise off of him; Blaise slumped to the ground to, once again, pout. Luna sighed, but she went to comfort her Blaise anyways; he cuddled into her like a kitten.

Draco's pale skin looked ghostly white. Like marble, Ginny thought, and tried her best not to stare. She was angry with him, remember? But the way the water dripped from his blonde hair into his silver eyes, cascading down his built back and soaking into his silk boxers… WAIT! He was the asshole who was shocked that she was a virgin! She glowered at him and crossed her arms in front of her chest.

Draco noticed, but said nothing as he reached for his robed and started to put his clothing back on. She was glaring at him and he didn't like it. What was he supposed to say though? That he had feelings for her and was putting himself through hell and back for her- even I he didn't know it had all been for her until this bloody moment. A virgin! There had to be more than two of them at Hogwarts, Ginny couldn't be the girl the prophecy was about- could she? Thank Merlin he had not gotten down her knickers yet if it were about her.

Ugh Draco didn't want to deal with that right now. He just wanted to sleep, but he knew that wasn't going to happen any time soon. Son instead he bent down, once he was fully dressed of course, and helped pick Blaise off the ground. Luna and Ginny watched from the side as the boys held on to each other for moral- and physical- support.

"Come on Blaise, time to get arrested," Draco sighed.

"A good friend," Blaise hiccupped, "bails you out of prison. A _best _friend is in the cell next to you going…going... gee I'm drunk."

Draco laughed as he opened the door.

"You know, you could have saved some of that ire whiskey for me…"


	13. You're a Rotten Liar

"This is ridiculous," Blaise Zabini bitched to Ginny and Luna, "he's been in there so long that I've gone sober

**You're a Rotten Liar **

It was hard for Draco to think straight with his teeth still chattering, but as he and Blaise walked to Dumbledore's office, Draco knew he was going to have to finally tell the truth most likely. He didn't want to tell the truth though, oh hell no. It was going to cause the biggest mess this side of the Atlantic ocean, bigger than thing the Americans were doing in the Middle East- then again Draco didn't pay much attention to current events so this could be a rather large exaggeration.

The boys walked slowly as Draco recovered feeling in his legs and Blaise belligerently swayed from side to side, hiccupping, and singing 'Luna had a little moon' to the tune of 'Marry had a little lamb.' He didn't know much besides the chorus.

"Alright Blaise, you stay out here with the girls, protect them okay?" Draco advised his completely wasted friend. He was going to have one hell of a hang over by dinnertime.

Blaise nodded vigorously before declaring, "I will be their knight in shining… shinning…" Blaise slumped against the wall and sat down. That walk from the perfect's bathroom was very tiring. He was half asleep by the time Draco rolled his eyes and started towards the old headmaster's staircase.

Ginny watched Draco go, wanting to shout out to signal to them if he needed any help. Maybe she was not happy with him right now, maybe she declared she would never kiss him again, but as much as she wanted to deny it, he made her happier than she had been in months. However, stubborn just like the rest of her family, Ginny glared at Draco as he passed.

Draco noticed her obvious anger, but he didn't care. He stopped in front of her, grabbed her face, and kissed her until her feet lifted off the ground and she was holding on to him for dear life. It was explosive, the kind of kiss you weren't expecting even after it had finished. Draco pulled back only a few inches, allowing Ginny to catch her breath and told her, "Potter's not the only one with a prophecy you know," before kissing her once more with the same vigor.

Ginny's lips barely had time to respond- she wasn't even sure what was going on anymore. She had been so angry with him then with a kiss he was able to just blow it away? And what did he mean that Potter wasn't the only one with a prophecy? She wanted to ask, but he had covered her lips once again and this time her body was desperate to respond. How could one man's lips feel so good?

Finally releasing Ginny, Draco knew it was time to face Potter and his little gang. He smirked lightly, gave a salute to Luna and Blaise, before leaving up the staircase without another word. Ginny stood there, blinking, unsure of what had just happened, but she knew that her heart had never beat like this before, even when she was kissing Harry. She moved against the wall and slumped down next to Blaise to wait for Draco to come down.

Except he never came down. It had been two hours and he was still up there. Long enough to make Ginny and Luna to worry, and Blaise to sober up.

"This is ridiculous," Blaise Zabini bitched to Ginny, "he's been in there so long that I'm no longer seeing double. The bloody prat better have a good excuse for this. I know for a fact it wouldn't take this long to explain what happened."

Luna giggled and shook her head; Ginny glared. She too was upset that they had been waiting so long to know why and if Harry had arrested Draco. What if they had taken him to Azkaban already and Ginny would never see Draco again.

Not that she wanted to see him again. A girl had the right to her privacy, especially when it came to her body, and if Draco was going to flip out like that then he wasn't the guy for her. She should have known he was just trying to get in her pants. He was probably pissed because now it would take more effort. But, oh sorry Draco, after that display you were never going to get in them at all. Even if he did just snog her senseless.

"Do you think he's alright?" Luna asked, leaning her head on Blaise's shoulder.

Ginny watched them from where she sat across from them. She couldn't believe how quick this was happening. In the last twenty-four hours she had gone on a date with Draco Malfoy, been kissed by him, witnessed him being beat up by her own brother, watched him suffer from a laughing charm, and now hauled away for helping his father escape Azkaban. It had been a long twenty-four hours and she still had yet to sit down and think about her feelings for Draco.

"He's fine Luna-love," Blaise grinned and stole a kiss from her.

Ginny was a little more focused on his previous rant, "Zabini, what do you mean that it wouldn't take long to explain what happened? Is Draco really innocent?"

Blaise blanched; shit he wasn't supposed to let anyone in on Draco's little secret. "Slightly. I mean, technically, it wasn't his father that he helped escape," Blaise bit his lip.

"But he helped someone escape then?" Ginny asked. Blaise hesitated before nodding. "Who?"

"My mother," Draco appeared at the foot of the step, grinning. Luna gasped and nearly fell over by the sudden shock of Draco appearing out of nowhere, not to mention lacking handcuffs and a dementor.

"But your mother's dead," Luna gasped.

"Actually she's not," Draco smiled, "it's a rather confusing tale, but what it comes down to is my parents loved each other, very much. My mother hated doing work for the Dark Lord, so my father would always take polyjuice potions and do her work for her. In the end, he died as my mother. My mother, wanting to be with her love, turned herself over to Azkaban after taking a polyjuice to be my father. When she died in Azkaban, the potion wore off, and my father's body was not there, making everyone believe he had escaped."

He sighed wistfully and had a dreamy look on his face as he looked out into space. The love and compassion was in his eyes as he thought of hi parent's and their beautiful Romeo and Juliet like death. Luna cooed with love, tears in her eyes at the very thought of love binding two people forever, and Ginny couldn't help but smile.

That is, until Blaise snorted with laughter, "you're a rotten liar, your parents hated each other."

Draco broke out into laughter as well, "I know, but that's the crock of shit story Potter bought so I figured I ought to pass it on."

"That's not funny Draco!" Ginny snapped at him and hit him in the arm. Draco still chuckled, rubbing his arm from the rather hard smack. "What if they find out the truth?" She didn't even know what the truth was, but she knew that Harry would figure it out eventually.

"That is basically the truth, more or less, just no love story, and my mom really is still alive," Draco shrugged, "plus Potter doesn't care. I gave him the keys to the manor, let him search it for some stupid Slytherin item or whatever. Like I give a damn."

Ginny stared at him in disbelief. He didn't care about his father dying? His mother was still alive? He didn't care about Harry going through the manor to find black magic and other things that could get him in trouble? He was so inconsiderate. He was such a bastard, a jerk, a complete….

"You're such a boy!" Ginny huffed before storming away.

"Sorry!" Draco called after her, laughing.

"Ginny wait!" Luna called before running after her.

"You look like you've upset her," Blaise commented once the girls were out of sight.

Draco shook his head, "she'll get over it, especially if the prophecy is correct."

"Do you want it to be her?" Blaise asked.

Draco shrugged, "I wouldn't mind."

"Are you going to tell her the truth about your parents?" Blaise asked.

"Eventually."

Blaise grinned, "you love her."

Draco glared, "shut your ruddy mouth Zabini."

Blaise, however, didn't. Instead he questioned Draco the whole way back to the Slytherin common room about the wedding and if he could be best man.


End file.
